Truth or Dare: Adrienette's First
by Missterious Purrincess
Summary: If one mentioned a game of 'Truth or Dare' to Marinette Dupain-Cheng, she would have fled before you can even invite her to join. So imagine her classmates' surprise when they mentioned 'Truth or Dare' and Marinette agreed almost immediately. Not to mention that a certain blonde model was trying not to smirk as she did so. One-shot!


**To those of you who read my other fanfics and was wondering why there are no updates yet, well it's because I was having a hard time to write the next chapter. You know that feeling when you know what should happen but you can't seem to find the right words how to make it happen to the chapter of the story? That's what I've been dealing with.**

 **Anyway, to refresh my mind I read some other fics and right now this idea popped up so…**

 **Enjoy reading :)**

 **Let's just pretend that the series started when they're fifteen. And they're seventeen when this one-shot happened.**

 **Warning: This is my first attempt at writing a Truth or Dare story.**

* * *

About more than a year ago, and all those times before that, mention the game 'Truth or Dare' to Marinette Dupain-Cheng and she would have fled before you can even invite her to join. Mostly because she knew that her classmates would force her to reveal her crush on a certain model.

A couple of months ago, Marinette was still the same. Mention the game 'Truth or Dare' to her and the next thing you know she was a hundred kilometers away from you. The reason behind this is because she didn't want to accidentally tell her classmates that she was already taken by one of the famous superhero in Paris, Chat Noir.

So imagine her classmates' surprise when they mentioned 'Truth or Dare' and Marinette stayed still in her place, confirmed that she would gladly join, with her lips somewhat twitching upwards. Luckily, no one noticed her lips twitch due to the shock reactions from everyone, all except Adrien Agreste who was having a hard time controlling his lips from showing a smirk of his own.

"You're not gonna run away?" Kim asked incredulously. He won't always admit it but every time they mentioned playing _the_ game to Marinette, she always managed to run faster than him. And that's saying something.

"Should I?"

"Dude, are pigs flying somewhere out there right now?" Nino asked to no one in particular.

"Why?" Alya popped the question in everyone's mind. She was prepared to beg for her best friend just to play with them because it was their last year in lycée and she can't afford Marinette to miss another game so it surprised her when Marinette agreed that easily. How could this be? She tried bribing her before and nothing worked!

"I got tired of not knowing all your inside jokes." While Marinette wasn't completely lying, she wasn't telling the truth either. After the revelation of their identities to one another, (that happened as Marinette and Chat three months ago), their status as a couple didn't change one bit. If anything, it has only became stronger and made them inseparable.

There was one problem though, how are they gonna become a couple as Adrien and Marinette without making anyone suspicious? (Ladybug and Chat Noir was much easier, they announced their relationship in public two months ago.) That's when the plan to initiate a game of Truth or Dare came in. Knowing that their classmates would push them together, whatever choice they make, they could pretend that their relationship blossomed because of it.

So, Adrien mentioned that he hasn't played Truth or Dare before and Nino, being the best friend he was, proposed the game. Of course, with Kim's enthusiasm, the others agreed easily. It didn't hurt that the teacher was absent at their current period. In other words, it was the perfect timing.

The only thing left was for them to buy Marinette's excuse and start the game. Hopefully, they believe her. After all the class does have a Golden Rule when playing this specific game: whatever revelations happen in the classroom stays in the classroom. Needless to say, Marinette missed a lot of their inside jokes.

"What are we waiting for?" She asked as if everyone wasn't staring at her with gobsmacked expressions. Seeing that they formed a circle (led by her with Adrien following) sitting on the floor at the back, they believed her excuse earlier and were now ready to play the game. Adrien sat next to Marinette (with a friendly distance) who was next to Alix, Kim, Max, Sabrina, Chloe, Mylene, Ivan, Rose, Juleka, Nathaniel, Alya, and Nino beside Adrien.

Step one, accomplished.

"I got the bottle." Alix slammed it in the middle before turning to Kim. "Now that we all recovered from the shock of Marinette playing, pay up."

"You betted on whether or not Marinette is playing?" Nathaniel asked bewildered at the two.

"Yup, and I never lose faith in our girl!" Alix cheered as Kim handed her some Euros.

"Yeah… never..." Kim grumbled. He knew all too well that if he didn't call Alix a chicken, then she wouldn't have agreed to bet with him.

"How do we start?" Adrien asked enthusiastically. Marinette tried to hide her amusement at her boyfriend's antics. But she gotta give it to him, he acts well. That or their classmates were just oblivious enough to believe him. Marinette thinks it was a mixture of both.

"Since it is Marinette's first time to agree to join us, why don't you do the honor of spinning the bottle?" Max suggested.

Marinette did as she was told. The bottle landed on Chloe with the head of the bottle pointing at Nathaniel. "So Tomato head, truth or dare?"

"Uhh…" Nathaniel didn't know what to answer. "Dare?"

"Show the class your latest sketch."

After rummaging through his bag, Nathaniel showed them the most recent sketch he has been working on. It was a portrait of Queen Bee in action much to Chloe's surprise.

"By Chloe's reaction, I guess we can now start calling her Tomato face." Alix laughed.

"Wow! That's amazing Nathaniel." Rose gushed.

"I have to post that on the Ladyblog ASAP." Alya said taking a picture with her phone. "And Alix, I second you girl."

Nathaniel then spun the bottle. It stopped on Sabrina.

"Truth or Dare?"

"Dare, I guess?" She looked unsure.

"I dare you not to follow Chloe's bidding for the rest of the day." He stated. He knew Chloe can be nice, she has showed in once or twice and he noticed that she has been nicer these past few months but she needed a little push for new experiences, like doing things for herself and not relying on other people.

"Wha –" Chloe tried to protest but was cut off by Kim.

"Uh, uh, uh," Kim shook his head. "A dare is a dare."

Chloe only responded with a huff and watched as Sabrina spun the bottle. The end stopped on Mylene.

Sabrina internally thanked her luck. She was secretly a shipper and one of her ships included Myvan, and though it was canon for a long time now, she wanted to see how far it goes. She herself dreamed of finding the right guy for her but she spend most of her time with Chloe's side that she didn't have the time to have crushes.

"Truth or dare?"

"Truth."

"Have you ever seen yourself marrying Ivan?"

Mylene blushed. "Well, I hope so…" When she realized what she said, she quickly added, "but let's see where the future takes us."

"Hey," Ivan turned to her, "I hope so too." Her boyfriend whispered making her smile as she spins the bottle.

It landed on Rose.

"Truth or dare?"

"Oooh I love this game with you guys. Dare!" Rose's eyes sparkled enthusiastically.

"Okay, um I don't really know what I wanted you to do so just sing everything you say?" Mylene said but it sounded more as a question.

"You guys are boring." Kim groaned. "Just wait when it's my turn so I can turn things up a beat."

"Okayyyyy, I'd lo-o-ove to…" Rose sang spinning the bottle.

It landed on Max.

"Truuuth or daaare?"

"Upon playing this game with you guys for a number of times now, I see that the point of this game is either embarrassment or to try something new." Max said pushing up his glasses. "I'd like to try the latter by choosing dare."

"Greaat!" Rose sang. "Then I-I dare youuuuuu to give everyyyone a hu-ug."

"Fine then." Max got up from his seat and started doing his dare starting with Sabrina. Everything was going well but he could have sworn he heard a hissing sound when he gave Marinette a quick hug. That could have been his imagination though.

"Okay, that's everyone." Max settled back to his sit and spun the empty water bottle.

It landed on Nino.

"Truth or dare?"

"I would've chosen truth but since my man, Adrien here, is playing this game for the first time, I'll go with dare."

"Let a person of your choice – everyone except Alya – pose you and stay like that for the rest of the game."

"Fine, I choose Marinette seeing that she would be kind enough not let me, his friend who treats her like a sister, suffer." Nino said emphasizing the word 'kind' and 'friend who treats her like a sister'. Nino was hoping Marinette would help him out with the easiest pose but no, she made his hands clasped one another at his back with one arm coming from his waist while the other reaching down from his shoulder. He was also the only person standing in the room, with one foot holding him up and the other placed against his knee.

"I thought you're my friend Marinette. How could you do this to your best friend's boyfriend?"

Kim only laughed at Nino's words. "Finally, things are getting interesting."

"I'll avenge you Nino." Alya assured her boyfriend. "Just you wait, Dupain-Cheng."

"What are you gonna do about it Césaire?" Marinette challenged. She made sure to make Nino struggle holding his pose enough that Alya will promised him revenge. Everything was turning according to plan.

"For joining us for the first time girl, you're really bold. Let's see how far that takes you." Alya fired back.

"I'll spin for Nino." Alya declared as she did so.

The bottle stopped directly on Adrien, perfect for Alya's plan.

Before Alya could ask, Adrien already answered. "Dare."

Unbeknownst to them, Adrien was so eager for the step three of his and his princess' plan to take place. He was getting tired of this game. He was longing to be with his princess… how could he concentrate when Marinette was right there beside him? Only a few inches more and their hands would touch. Just please, end his suffering already! So when he realized the words that came out of his mouth before Alya's question. He didn't regret but did panicked a little because that was not how Adrien Agreste acts.

"Uh…" he scratched the back of his neck. "I'm sorry, I'm just excited! This is my first time playing this and with my friends." From the corner of his eyes, he could tell that his girlfriend was trying to keep herself from snickering at him.

Alya smirked in Marinette's direction. "Dare, huh?"

Marinette supressed herself from grinning at Alya's expression and immediately fidgeted with her fingers. Judging by the look on her best friend's face, she believed her act. Good.

"Adrien, I dare you to place Marinette on your lap and keep your hands around her waist at all times."

"Marinette, are you okay with this?" Adrien internally smirked at this. Yes, luck was finally on his side! He could be with his princess.

"I guess? It is a dare after all." His princess can act well, he'll give her that. After all, she learned from the best feline teacher.

"I'll gladly hold you, princess." He managed to whisper to Marinette without anyone noticing – causing her face to redden instantly (In his defense, at least she won't have to fake her blushing) – as he gently placed her to his lap.

"Alya!" Marinette (fake) hissed at her best friend.

"Oh, I see where you're going with this Alya." Alix gave Alya an approving look.

"Way to heat things up!" Kim praised.

Adrien then spun the bottle. It landed on Juleka.

"Truth or dare?"

"Truth."

"Hmm…" Adrien began to think. He wasn't really prepared for any truth or dares with their classmates. He was used to playing this game only with Marinette in her room and normally, his brain doesn't run out of ideas whether it's a truth or a dare.

Maybe he could go simple. He is the gentle Adrien Agreste after all and not the daring Chat Noir. "What is something that no one else knows about you?"

"I have a crush on someone."

The girls immediately gushed at this.

"Really, who is it?"

"That's amazing!"

"You can tell us the deets in our girl time, girl."

Even his princess who was sitting comfortably on his lap was very enthusiastic. He loves seeing her like that.

Juleka shrugged then spun the bottle. It landed on Kim.

"Ha! Finally!" Kim rubbed his hands together in excitement. "Dare!"

"Give yourself a permanent moustache without using a mirror."

"I have a permanent marker!" Sabrina stood up from her seat to grab her pencil case and handed the said marker to Kim.

"There." When Kim showed his face, everyone bursted laughing. He may be good into physical activities but not so much when it comes to art. His attempt to draw a classic French moustache turned into noodle-like lines glued to his face.

"For the first time you don't look ridiculous anymore." Alix teased, laughing her head off.

"Whatever, it's my turn to have the upper hand now anyways."

Kim spun the battle and it landed into Marinette.

"Marinette, truth or dare?"

"Uhm…" Marinette pretended to panic while in all honesty she just wanted to get this thing over with. At first, she was having fun yes. After all, this is the first time she joined the class ever since she started crushing on Adrien back then. That is, until Adrien started teasing her. He was rubbing small circles on her waist and his breath was purposely tickling the side of her neck. The nerve of that cat!

"C'mon Marinette!" Alya pushed.

"Marinette," Marinette turned to the blonde beside her, a.k.a. her boyfriend, "you haven't played this game with them too right?" Adrien asked innocently. She almost scoffed. After dating Chat for a long time now, she found out that Adrien "Chat Noir" Agreste were many things but innocent.

She even remembered one time they played this game and used her computer to search some truths and dares for each other. She had dared him to recite a nursery rhyme with a sexy voice. Just for laughs. She didn't actually think her boyfriend can pull reciting Frère Jacques with his voice laced with such seduction! Needless to say, she kicked him out after that… only to be haunted by the same voice in her dreams.

"Sure!" She (fake) squeaked.

"No turning back Marinette, I got the perfect dare just for you." Kim said grinning. "I dare you to flirt with Adrien all throughout the game."

'No problem! It's basically our thing to flirt with each other.' Marinette wanted to say but instead she replied with, "I'll try…"

And so, the game continued according to Adrien and Marinette's plan. They have 'innocently' and 'accidentally' triggered their classmates into getting back at them. They have been dared to do things to what their classmates think as 'out of their comfort zones' such as holding hands, giving each other compliments, and answering some embarrassing questions. And much to their classmates' dismay and surprise, Marinette was flirting with Adrien smoothly.

Alix was taking her revenge on Marinette for making her smell Kim's armpits for thirty seconds.

"I barely survived!" Alix had protested. "And it doesn't help that Ivan made him do push up two turns before mine!"

Chloe was getting back on Adrien for making Nathaniel hold her hand until the game ends.

Alya was triggered from Marinette making her delete the latest Ladybug and Chat Noir picture she has taken which is a photo of Ladynoir kissing.

Nino was still stiff from his earlier dare and bowed along with the others to get them back.

Even Kim wanted Adrien and Marinette to suffer because Adrien dared him to say that Alix was in every possible way better than him at everything.

And by 'revenge', 'payback', and 'suffer', their classmates meant that they're going to push Marinette and Adrien together so much that they'll can't help but be embarrassed with each other after this game.

Kim was the one with the power to dare them now. And because the bottle landed at them, Alya pointed that the two of them should be asked at the same time (they should've done that long ago, but at least they will now) seeing as Marinette was on Adrien's lap. And since they all wanted revenge, the two cannot protest.

"Truth or Dare?"

"Um, I feel bad for daring you do those things guys…" Adrien mumbled innocently. Luckily, not even Chloe can see through his lies. It's a good thing his Chat Noir side wasn't really exposed to his friends. Otherwise, no one will believe his 'sunshine child' façade anymore. "…so to be fair, I guess dare?"

Marinette bit the inside of her cheeks and did her best not to laugh at her boyfriend's antics. Luckily, it came out as a nervous face in the eyes of their classmates. "Well, if Adrien is going to do a dare, I supposed I should too."

The 'revenge seekers' in the class smirked.

"What shall we dare them?" Kim asked.

"It should be something that we know both of them haven't done yet." Alix said.

"Then, it should be anything but innocent." Chloe added.

"Yeah, something daring that they'll end up forfeiting…" Alya smirked.

"Man I almost feel sorry for them," Nino commented stretching his arms, "…almost." He has been freed by the posing dare thanks to Alya.

"Is it appropriate for you guys to team up with their dares?" Max asked.

"Yeah, it's just a gaaaaame, guys." Rose sang.

"I'm with them." Juleka and Sabrina said.

"They really take those dares seriously, didn't they?" Mylene asked Ivan, who nodded.

"And to think that they've been having this meeting while all of us are in the same one big circle and they were talking like we aren't here at all." That came from Nathaniel.

"Marinette and Adrien are in the circle too, you know?" Ivan decided to support Nathaniel's statement.

"Let them shake in fear then!" Chloe said.

"We've decided." Kim declared.

Both Adrien and Marinette (fake) gulped. "What's the dare?"

Kim grinned at the two. "We dare you two to make out and give each other hickeys."

"Isn't it against school policy to –" Max was cut off by Alya.

"School is almost over now anyway, and it's a dare."

"Just let them." Nathaniel said to Max. There's nothing they can do anyway. Kim, Alix, Nino, Alya, and Chloe were a bad combination.

"Yeah, it's not like they're going to do it anyway. My dude Adrien –" Nino trailed off as he noticed his best friend raised his hand to cup Marinette's cheek.

Adrien caressed his secret girlfriend cheeks lovingly as he gaze into her alluring bluebell eyes. He finds himself lost every time he looks at them. With his own eyes, he assured her that it'll be alright. That after this, they can finally be a couple in front of their friends… Adrien was so tired of not being able to show he love Marinette in public.

Whenever she accomplished something, he has to wait until he can visit her in his balcony to congratulate her properly. He can't hold her hand when she's afraid of their quiz result, he can't walk her home, and most of all he has to tolerate the guys trying to catch her attention. He was so sick of it… so sick of those guys not knowing that she already has him. That Marinette was his princess and his only.

So when their lips met, Adrien poured out his frustrations. He was claiming her in front of their classmates. He attacked her mouth fervently, biting her lower lip and inserting his tongue inside hers before she could process it. Marinette of course, kissed back with as much passion.

Back then, he didn't think that his princess could do such thing, but after nine months of dating her, he knew she was capable of much more than that. Hearing her first loud moan, he couldn't help but deepen the kiss by tilting his head but before she could reciprocate, his lips left hers to trail down her chin down to her throat.

Marinette tightened her grip on Adrien's hair, pulling him closer. She moved her head to the side to grant him more access on her neck. When he reached her sweet spot just between her neck and color bones, that's when she lost it. She didn't expect Adrien to be this wild, that wasn't part of the plan, but she gotta admit, she's enjoying every second of it.

"Princess…" He groaned as he latched his tongue onto the mark he made.

"Kitty," she managed to say, "stop."

He ignored her protest and made his way back to her lips. "Don't wanna. I wanna show them your mine." He said in between kisses.

"I think you've proven your point. " She mumbled on his lips as she tried to push him away. She didn't feel comfortable making out with him like this in front of their friends and she knew he was just in the heat of the moment to show what's his. It's the cat in him. She wouldn't blame him though. He was keeping his physical affections for her longer than she has since their relationship started as him being Chat.

"Fine." He grumbled kissing her one last time.

"But don't think this isn't over yet." He whispered in her ear before leaning his forehead against hers.

He smiled at the sight of his princess before him. "I'm sorry I got carried away. But can you really blame me? Three days of not being able to be with you and your kisses were pawful." He may have said it dramatically but it's the truth. He wasn't able to visit her for the past three days due to photo-shoots that were scheduled in the middle of the night.

He had only talked to her this morning about putting their plan – of weeks now – into action just in time before Alya and Nino showed up. Needless to say that he was disappointed from not being able to steal a short kiss.

"It's okay, I miss you too."

He grinned and kissed her on the nose. "I'm so lucky to have you as my girlfriend, princess."

Their moment was interrupted when they heard a thud. It took them a few seconds to register that Alya's phone just dropped on the ground.

"I can't believe they just did that." Kim stated in disbelief.

"I don't even know them anymore." Chloe muttered.

"Dude, Marinette's your girlfriend?" Nino asked dumbfounded, while the rest of them just stared wide-eyed with their jaws dropping to the ground.

"What are you talking about Nino?" Adrien chuckled nervously, looks like their plan wasn't so purrfect as he thought after all. So Adrien used his defense mechanism to respond. "Marinette's just a friend."

* * *

 **A/N: If the details of the 'kiss scene' were bad, thank the writer's lack of experience. The details were based from all the books I've read with those kinds of scenes. Personally, I feel like kissing someone would be gross like your own lips coming in contact with dead fish. But hey, that's just my opinion. But with these ships, I'm sure it'll always be ameowzing.**

 **Anyway hope you guys enjoyed it :)**


End file.
